1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of machining a product and a component of the product, and to a device and method for extracting an unmachined shape which facilitate the design of the machining process by extracting the unmachined shape on the product shape to be manufactured when machining the product e.g. when cutting the product in a system for aiding the design and production of products such as CAD/CAM systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
When components or products are manufactured by machining material, machining is generally conducted through various stages while changing machining tools, machining conditions and the like. Accordingly, it is important to precisely grasp the unmachined shape after the machining e.g. the uncut shape in the cutting, from the view point of efficiency of the machining, the securement of the safety, and the efficiency in the design of the three-dimensional machined shape.
For example, as the conventional techniques, there are documents as below, for machining the material by using CAD, CAM or CAE systems.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-148644, “CAM system for generating tool track in machining metal”, a CAM system is disclosed which determines the machined portion by each tool by extracting all of the concave portions from the mold shape model and sorting the tool tracks of the respective concave portions for each tool.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-20918, “CAD/CAM apparatus”, a technique is disclosed in which the three dimensional interference model is prepared from the product shape model and the movement track model so that the interference model is three-dimensionally displayed.
However, generally in the above conventional techniques, there is a problem that the amount of the uncut shape can not be extracted unless the unmachined positions and the unmachined amount e.g. the uncut amount are manually determined based on the machined shape i.e. the shape of the product and the shape of the tool and the tool track i.e. the machining conditions e.g. the machining track and the like, or unless the machining track is generated in order to extract the uncut shape from the difference in shape between the machining track and the three-dimensional product shape by generating the machining track corresponding to the machining tool.
Also, there is a problem that in order to precisely grasp the unmachined shape, the unmachined amount has to be extracted each time the machining track is altered so that the efficiency becomes low and the unmachined shape depends on the machining track.